


holding my breath

by risowator



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: Десять лет назад стая распалась. Мечислав Стилиски теперь работает консультантом ФБР, помогает спасать людей, а в свободное время Стайлз Стилински помогает спасать оборотней. Отправляясь на дело по наводке старого знакомого охотника, Стайлз не ожидал, что наткнется на пыточную лабораторию. Сперва сердце в его груди споткнулось, и только потом Стайлз понял, кого видит, прикованным к стене.Ten years ago, the pack broke up. Mechislav Stiliski now works as an FBI consultant, helps save people, and in his free time, Stiles Stilinski helps save werewolves. Going to business on a tip from an old acquaintance of the hunter, Stiles did not expect to stumble upon a torture laboratory. First, the heart in his chest stumbled, and only then did Stiles understand who he saw chained to the wall.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	holding my breath

  
  



End file.
